


Hormones

by beckzorz (heckofabecca)



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Lance Tucker is indeed a fucker, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckofabecca/pseuds/beckzorz
Summary: Your hormones are raging, but Lance is working. Too bad—he'll have to deal. And you know damn well he can.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr.

“I’m _ working_, you can’t just barge—mmph!”

Lance never even finishes his sentence. You’re too fast for that, too eager, too rough—grabbing his face and latching your mouth to his and straddling his thighs and already thoroughly hot and bothered.

He doesn’t protest any further. Not that you’d expected him to, but it’s a relief all the same when he digs his fingers into your hips and grinds you down on his thigh. He’s hard in no time at all, but it still seems like too long when all you want is for him to fill you up.

And he doesn’t give in right away. When he pushes you to the floor and unsnaps his fly, you whine. Lance raises an eyebrow, gently stroking himself as you pout.

“You know how this goes, kitten. We’ve got rules about sex in the office.” He guides your head between his legs, not unkindly. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck your brains out after you get me down your throat.”

* * *

Later, when you’re leaning against him, limp, with your chin over his shoulder and nothing on but your bra, Lance scrolls aimlessly through his phone with one hand and absentmindedly rubs your back with the other.

“So what’s into you today?” he asks.

Somehow, he always sounds perfectly put together after sex. You’re always a puddle. It’s far too soon for you to form comprehensive thoughts, let alone sentences.

Lance pokes your side. “Babe?”

“Mm.” You shift a little, nuzzling his neck.

“Babe.”

Another poke. You grumble and try to knit your unraveled brain back together.

“Hormones.”

It’s the best you can do, and Lance doesn’t respond other than to pat your bum.

Maybe he’ll get it, maybe he won’t. Who knows. Well, he’ll find out soon enough. And then…

Well, something’s bound to happen. Right now, only god knows what. But you don’t mind. Right now, mind hazy and breasts tender and legs sore, you’re satisfied.


End file.
